Just Come Home
by WarkChobo
Summary: Squall gets upset over something that's happened in the past and walks out leaving Rinoa in their small apartment alone. Rinoa, upset by Squall's over reaction, gets a little restless waiting for Squall to arrive home.


Rinoa laid her head down on the table. Squall had found out she'd actually slept with Seifer during the time they were dating when she was 16; Squall had gotten pretty upset and walked out. Whenever Squall heard something about when Rinoa was with Seifer, he got a bit jealous. She knew it was just because he loved her and he was worried about losing her. She still wished he'd be a bit less of a baby about it. She wished Squall would understand that she loved him now, more than anything.

Squall was so kind, warm, loving. He was a bit tough on the exterior, but she knew inside how sweet he was. It was only because he had a hard life, and she also knew how hard it was for him to get attached to her, because now he would have the constant worry she would be torn away.

Rinoa sat quietly, thinking about Squall; His soft hair, his calm face, his warm body. She couldn't lie; he was pretty sexy. And if he would ever come home, he was all hers.

She glanced upwards at the clock; it had been almost two hours since he took off. This just made her more upset. She stood up and marched towards the fridge. She yanked the door open and stared inside. There were some basic foods, and then some beer; Squall didn't drink it often, but he still did drink it. She pulled out a beer and opened it. If he was going to be a jerk, she might as well drink his beer on him.

Hesitantly, she stared at the bottle in her hands. She never really drank beer before. She wasn't even sure she liked it. She decided to just do it and get it over with. She quickly raised it to her mouth and poured some in. She quickly sprayed it out of her mouth all over the floor and the fridge door.

"That's disgusting!"

She frowned at the drink in her hand. Squall even likes this stuff? She sighed and dumped the rest of the bottle down the sink, then cleaned up the mess she made. She sighed and walked towards the couch and fell onto it with a thump. She curled herself up and hugged a throw pillow.

"I hope he at least comes home tonight…" she said to herself.

She drifted off into a troubled sleep, until she was woken up by a door opening. She peeked through her eyelids and watched. She recognized the legs of her boyfriend, Squall. He kicked off his boots quietly and began to walk towards the kitchen. She heard the fridge door opened. As mad as she was, she was happy to hear his confused voice talk to himself.

"One is missing…"

He was obviously talking about the beer she tried to drink, and wasted. She was about to stand up and show she was awake, but she heard the fridge door close, and then footsteps. She laid still and shut her eyes fully when she realized the footsteps were coming towards her.

"Rinoa…"

He whispered her name; then she felt a gentle hand brush the hair out of her face. She heard him walk away. She laid still for another minute, preparing herself to get up, but she quickly froze again as she heard him walking back.

She felt a blanket get thrown over her gently. She heard him move as he went to turn around and walk away, but without thinking she reached out and gently grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Don't go Squall… I missed you."

She whispered quietly, opening her eyes and looking up at him. She looked at his face. It looked sad. She slightly noticed the scar her ex-boyfriend Seifer had given him, but she looked more into his eyes. She hardly noticed the scar anymore; when she looked at Squall, all she saw was the man she loved.

"Squall…"

She said his name again quietly. She tugged gently at his pants as he stared down at her. She watched as he casually shrugged off his jacket and lay down beside her. He put an arm around her and she nuzzled her face against his chest.

"Please don't do that to me, Squall."

"Do what?"

"Run off on me…"

"…"

"By the way, your beer tastes awful."

She felt him chuckle a little bit as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Rinoa."

"I love you too, Squall."


End file.
